The present invention relates to a magnetic recording system used for an auxiliary recording system of computers and the like and a magnetic recording medium used for the magnetic recording system. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording system having a high recording density of 1 gigabit per 1 square inch or more and a magnetic recording medium suitable for realizing the high recording density.
JP-A-5-73880 discloses a magnetic recording medium which comprises a CoCrPt magnetic layer containing silicon oxide, zirconium oxide, tantalum oxide, silicon nitride, boron nitride, titanium nitride or aluminum nitride.
JP-A-5-197944 discloses a magnetic recording medium which comprises a CoNiPtMO magnetic layer or CoCrPtMO magnetic layer (M is at least one element selected from Si, B, Zr, Al, Y, P, Ti, Sn and In).
In the above conventional magnetic recording media, coercivity is increased and medium noise is decreased by adding oxides or nitrides to the magnetic layer of the media.
However, according to the investigation by the inventors, the above conventional magnetic recording media suffer from the problems that decrease of medium noise in the high linear recording density area of higher than 150 kFCI (Flux Change per Inch) is insufficient and it is difficult to realize a high recording density of at least 1 gigabit per square inch.